


Looking at you, looking right back

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hogwarts Professors, Public Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, Work sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Hermione confronts her fellow Hogwarts Professor about his teaching methods.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 25
Kudos: 386





	Looking at you, looking right back

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Quitethesardonic for the prompt, Syrengrey for the encouragement and Riverwriter for the beta - any additional mistakes are my own.

"Professor Granger" — he hadn't even looked up from the stack of essays he was flicking through and Hermione bit her tongue as she stepped into his classroom and kicked the door shut — "is there something I can help you with?"

She was not blind, nor was she a prude. As she approached him and her eyes flicked over his body she could at least appreciate _why_ almost every single girl from fifth year and up was infatuated. The rolled up shirt sleeves and bare forearms were enough alone to create a dampness in her knickers that had her pressing her thighs together.

"This." She dropped half a dozen notes that she'd confiscated during her NEWT sixth year class onto his desk. "I don't know what you're teaching them during fifth period Riddle," she hissed, staring up at him. "But I don't appreciate having to wait close to twenty minutes for them to settle down after arriving from your class," she pushed her hair back from her face, "not to mention the several small fires I had to douse too."

"Aguamenti is an OWL level spell Granger." His eyes flicked up from the essays he was thumbing through to meet hers over the stack of parchment. "I'm sure you managed."

"You are" — one pointedly manicured fingernail jabbed at his shoulder and Tom looked from where she'd touched him to her face — "impossible." She folded her arms and huffed, "and don't call me that!"

He glared at her before shifting from where he'd been leaning against his desk and rounding it. "Ahh. But that's your name isn't it?" He bent behind the mahogany and Hermione had to lean over the wood to see what he was doing. When he stood suddenly, she fell back on her heels and examined her nails, watching from beneath her lashes as Tom tipped a drawer and dozens of folded notes fell onto the desk between them. "At least," he picked one piece of parchment up and unfolded it, "that's what it says here in this note. _I would like to fuck Professor Granger over the staff table and make everyone watch."_

Hermione flushed red and focused on her shoes. She'd heard some of the older boys she taught, making crude comments over the years but she'd never directly caught them at it.

"Nothing to say?" Riddle taunted. He rounded his desk once more and Hermione watched him lean back on his desk once more, crossing his ankles over the other. "How about, _I've watched Professor Granger suck on a sugar quill for over an hour in the library. I was tempted to offer her my cock instead."_

Hermione bit at the inside of her cheek and met his stare. "Well," she pulled her own stack of parchments from the inside of her cloak. "Fiona Selwyn is quite confident she can lure you to the Prefect's bath with enough hints," Hermione flicked through the parchment. "Melanie Hitchins is contemplating some sort of choking accident." She glared up at him and flourished one final piece of parchment. "And my personal favourite," she slapped the piece of parchment to his chest and he lifted an eyebrow as he took it from her. "Lily Evans. Considering dropping to her knees and offering you liberal use of her mouth."

"Goodness," he smirked and Hermione wanted to hit him, smack the stupid smirk right off of his face. "No decorum have they."

"This is your fault," she hissed. "I don't know what you're doing during these lessons that is winding them up so much but —"

He took a step forward and Hermione swallowed as she looked up at him. "But what Granger?"

"They are disrupting my class!" She huffed.

"You're lucky I'm the one who has caught the notes Potter and Black have been passing around. If Mcgonagall —"

"Don't —"

He cut her off with his mouth. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her towards him. "We wouldn't have this issue," he hissed between licks of his tongue into her mouth. He'd pressed one leg between hers and she was rolling her hips over his thigh; the fabric of his trousers helping the drenched gusset of her knickers drag deliciously over her clit. "If you weren't so bloody stubborn," he bit her bottom lip until she tasted blood, "and took my name."

"Tom —"

"Oh no Professor _Granger_ ," he sneered. One hand found its way into her hair and he fisted it at her scalp, pulling the hair tight and angling her head as he glared down at her. "This is all on you." He turned her in his arms and lifted her onto his desk. Hermione heard her skirt tear and when Tom threw the material to the ground she clenched her nails in his desk.

"That was my favourite skirt arsehole."

He leant over her, forcing her back onto her elbows and dove for her, swiping his tongue over the seam of her lips and biting at them until she opened up to him. "You're a witch. Reparo it," he muttered. His hands stroked up her thighs and he snapped the bands of her thigh highs. "Fuck."

"Isn't that why you have me spread out on your desk?" Hermione gasped.

"Maybe," his fingers found the apex of his thighs and his gaze flicked from between them to her face. "Hermione."

"I know!" She gasped, "but I can't help it."

"What were you doing," he grunted, "before you came in here?"

"If I said I was standing outside your class disillusioned and getting myself off to your teaching—" she muttered, her hands working at his belt. Her lips curled up into a smirk when she wrapped her hand around his cock and he bucked in her grasp

"I'd say that I didn't realise I was married to such a little slut," he hissed, tugging his cock from her hand and slapping it over the bare lips of her cunt.

"Tom!"

He angled the glans of his cock against her clit and teased it into hardening, dipping into her slit and spreading the arousal that had gathered there but never fucking into her. "I'd wonder just how often you did that? Wonder if every time I've walked into your office and found you sweaty and dishevelled and you've told me you just had an arduous lesson, whether that really was the case." Hermione bit her lip and continued to watch his cock teasing her and when he stopped, her head snapped up and she met his eye to find him staring down at her with dark eyes and flared nostrils. "Tell me," he grunted, waving a hand between them and sending the trappings of his desk across the floor. He hooked her knees over his arms and pressed her back onto his desk completely, covering her with his body. Hermione's hands came between them and plucked at the buttons of her blouse and Tom growled at the sight of her bare chest, his head ducking down to wrap his lips around one nipple.

"I — fuck! Not everyday —"

"But?"

"When you've pissed me off I —"

His hand wrapped around her throat as he stared down at her and Hermione's tongue flicked over her lips. His cock was twitching between her cunt, slick with her arousal.

"Have you ever come on my desk without me?"

She opened her mouth, to lie but his eyes widened in fury and he thrust forward, hilting her on his cock without warning and shoving her further onto his desk. "Fuck."

"You dirty slut," he hissed, leaning forward to bite her lips as his hips snapped brutally against hers.

She twisted her head and snagged one thumb in her mouth, sucking it down before twirling her thumb around the tip. "Your dirty slut."

"Fuck!" His hips snapped harder, his bollocks, slapping her arse. "You like being a little exhibitionist so much, I'm going to bind you up under my desk and you can suck my cock while I teach."

"Tom. Fuck!"

She arched beneath him, shivering as she gushed wet around his cock and he grunted, grinding his hips as he came with short shallow thrusts. He slumped forwards, licking at the sweat dripping down her chest. "You ok?" He asked, leaning back and slipping from her, his gaze lingering on where his come dripped from between her legs. He summoned his wand and flicked it over his dishevelled self. He tucked himself away and was about to do the same to Hermione when she stilled his hand, jerking her head to where her torn skirt lay instead.

"Leave it."

He lifted a dark eyebrow, eye flickering between her face and her cunt. "Seriously?"

She felt the blush rise in her cheeks and shrugged, averting her gaze as she slipped her blouse back on. "I like it."

He nodded and passed her skirt to her and when she stood he wrapped an arm around her waist and brushed his lips over hers. "I have a meeting at the ministry this evening so I'll miss dinner."

Hermione nodded. "When will you be back —"

"I'll be back for patrols."

Hermione nodded and pressed her lips to his jaw. "I'll see you later then," she said, stepping back.

She felt Tom's eyes on her arse as she strode from the room and smirked.

* * *

"How was the ministry?" Hermione asked later that night when they'd made it to the fourth floor.

Tom had met her at the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories; He'd appeared in a flash of dark robes and furious eyes and Hermione had known better than to ask what had happened until he'd calmed down. The first two students, a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw, that they'd caught snogging had earned themselves month long detentions and each lost fifty points for their houses.

He sighed and took her hand as they ascended the grand staircase. "It was fine." She laughed low and smirked when he flashed his eyes at her. "Ok. So it was a disaster. But -"

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, laughing as Tom tugged her into an empty alcove. "We're supposed to be patrolling," she added when he tugged her onto his lap and spread her legs wide over his own and her thighs were pressed to the outside of his. His hands slid up the inside of them and his fingers tapped the bare lips of her cunt. She gathered the hair at the nape of his neck in her fingers and tugged his head from her cleavage to look up at her "Tom."

" My, my, Professor Granger. Patrolling with no underwear on. Ssshhhh." He pressed two fingers into her and she whined. "You don't want anyone to hear you —"

"What are you —" she broke off at the sound of a door squeaking open, her eyes widening in terror as she looked over her shoulder - her hips still rolling as Tom's, three fingers now, fucked into her - and spotted the familiar faces of Sirius Black and James Potter, both eighteen years old, approaching. Her eyes snapped to her husbands as she attempted to scramble from his lap. "Tom!"

"They can't hear you," he withdrew and slapped the three fingers he'd just been fucking her with, against her cunt. He turned her on his lap, his mouth dropping to her neck as he lifted her robes and skirt, and spread her legs with his knees and bared her cunt to the draughty corridor. "They can't see you." He spread her labia with his fingers and Hermione whimpered when his knuckle brushed over her clit. He caught her earlobe between his teeth and murmured, "I wonder if they can smell you."

"Oh my god."

"Not god" — He was moving one hand behind her whilst the other kept her held tight to him and Hermione could only watch in horror as the two students continued to approach before Tom was shifting her on his lap and filling her with his cock — "me."

He gripped her hips with both hands and lifted her on his lap and Hermione whimpered when the two boys turned into the corridor and froze. "Tom."

"Don't worry about them. They won't be telling anyone-"

"They can see?!" She hissed, squirming on his lap, on his cock, as a fresh wave of arousal gushed over Toms cock.

"I know how much being watched turns you on sweetheart," he muttered, wrapping one hand around her throat and tilting her head back to meet her eye. "I've _seen_ just how much these two have wanted you." He leaned his head down and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth as he thrust up into her. "Just enjoy it." He turned her head in his hand and Hermione swallowed at the fact both boys, young men's, eyes were glued to the sight of Toms cock hammering into her. Tom spread two fingers over her labia, splitting it for the boys as the space between his fingers teased her clit.

"You're so wet sweetheart," he bit at the skin of her neck. "Is it me," his hips swivelled, the tip of his cock grazing the opening of her cervix and she buckled forwards, hands landing on his knees as she slid back onto his cock. "Or is it knowing you're being watched," his head jerked in the Gryffindors direction, "by these two in particular?"

"Tom," Hermione peeked over her shoulder, "please."

He jerked his head, smirking. "Of course love. Come here," he pulled her back and pulled her legs over his elbows, splitting her open for James and Sirius to see his cock driving into her over and over again. Hermione felt him lift his head and knew he was staring at their students when he said, "Come on my cock."

She shuddered in his grasp, head turned into his neck as she mouthed uselessly at the strip of skin there and he thrust up into her with hard, punishing strokes, that left her breathless and sated.

One hand stroked down the inside of her thigh and the other flicked his wand from its holster and sent the two Gryffindors, both with wet patches soaking the crotch of their trousers, on their way. "They won't remember?" Hermione asked quietly, still catching her breath and relishing in the way Toms cock pulsed inside of her. He dipped two fingers between her thighs and Hermione eagerly wrapped her tongue around, and took them into her mouth, sucking them down her throat until Tom narrowed his eyes at her and pulled them from her mouth with a _pop_!

"They'll remember it as a dream only."

Hermione sighed and shook her head as she smiled up at him. "You've only made more work for yourself."

"Hmmm, maybe," he smirked, nudging Hermione up and off of his cock.

She fixed her skirt and then her robes before turning to glare at her cocky husband. "You could have warned me."

He snorted and took her hand once more and pressing his hand to the small of her back, guided them down the fifth floor corridor and toward the staff quarters.

"You never would have gone for it."

"Hmmm," they stepped through their portrait and When it clicked shut, Hermione spun on her heels and pointed at him, "dont be expecting me to organise a similar situation with those idiotic girls."

Tom barked a laugh as Hermione strode towards the bathroom and left him to strip alone.


End file.
